C. J. Morse
' Morse, C.J. ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' His round face was young, beaming, and sly.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 12 *'DOB:' c. 2025 *'Age:' 33 *'Occupation:' Reporter for Channel 75 Description *He has girlishly long lashes and a smarmy smile.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 12, 13 *He is a head shorter than EveGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 103 and has a pleasant, youthful, mobile face.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 236, 247 Personality *Eve's opinion of reporters wasn't terribly high, but Morse was on the lowest end of her scale.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 12 She referred to him as a "fang-toothed, dickless weasel" and a "smarmy-faced bastard."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 26 *Nadine called Morse an asshole.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 30 *When he attempted to charm Roarke, Roarke said to him, "You really are an idiot, aren't you."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 248 **Roarke also said that Morse was better at image than he'd thought. He pulls out emotions, doesn't feel them, but knows how to make them play over his face, in his voice. Roarke said Eve should watch herself as Morse hates her and will ruin her if he can.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 249, 250 *According to Larinda Mars, he never leaves anything out in his work cubicle and always locks down his computer. He also uses an audio enhance so he can whisper on calls so that no one can hear him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 267, 268 *He thought that women always tried to run the show, always got in the way, just when he was about to grab that fat brass ring; all his life, starting with his mother.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 285 History *Born in Stamford, Connecticut; his mother had been head of computer science at Carnegie Melon [sic], where Morse graduated with double majors in broadcasting and compuscience. He graduated twentieth in his class.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 261 *He worked one year at a small affiliate near his hometown; six months with a satellite in Pennsylvania; nearly two years at a top-rated channel in New Los Angeles; a stretch in a half-baked independent in Arizona before heading back East; then another gig in Detroit before he hit New York. Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 261, 262 *He'd worked at All News 60, then made a lateral transfer to Channel 75; first in the social data unit, then into hard news. He's been at Channel 75 for three years.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 262 *He quit his hometown job when a female reporter received an on-air assignment before him; he left his second job after claiming discrimination from the female assignment editor. In California, he worked with a weather girl who drew ratings - Yvonne Metcalf; he quit, saying he refused to work with a nonprofessional.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 270, 271 Criminal History *He had a sealed juvenile record.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 262 When he was ten, he didn't get an A on an assignment from his social science instructor. He broke into her house, wrecked it, and sliced her dog's throat.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 270 **He ended up with mandatory therapy, probation, and community service.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 270 *He cut his mother's throat. He learned, from his mother, that he needed a goal: to rid the world of loudmouthed, pushy women.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 285, 286 Homicide Information *Victims **Cicely Towers ***He slashed her throat, cutting her jugular so that she bled to death. He took her umbrella.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 36, 40, 41, 115 ***Towers wouldn't give him an interview and ignored him at press conferences; he found out about Randall Slade and set up a meeting with Cicely.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 286 **Yvonne Metcalf ***He slashed her throat, cutting her jugular so that she bled to death. He took her right shoe.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 100, 115 ***He said that they had been giving Yvonne his air time (back in California); he waited and, when she came to New York, he said he wanted to do a twenty-minute feature on her to get her alone.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 290 **Louise Kirski *** He slashed her throat, cutting her jugular so that she bled to death.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 171 ***This was a mistake as he intended to murder Nadine.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 289 *The murder weapon was a thin, smooth-edged blade, nine inches (22.86 cm) in length, tapered from point to hilt - the point was honed to a V. All victims were frontally attacked with one swipe of the weapon across the throat from right to left, and at a slight angle (severing the jugular).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 137 *Peabody found a secret drawer in Morse's sofa that contained a purple umbrella and a high-heeled red-and-white-striped shoe.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 272 *He kidnapped Nadine, contacted Dallas, and threatened to start cutting Nadine if Dallas told anyone about the transmission; Dallas was to go alone. He gave Eve six minutes to get to Greenpeace Park to 'negotiate'. He planned to murder Eve and Nadine and broadcast it live.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 282-284, 287, 288 **With his computer skills, he hacked into Dallas's work system and was keyed in to all of her transmissions.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 290 Interesting Facts *He hated being reminded of his roots in gossip and society news; especially now that he'd wormed his way onto the police beat.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 13 *He was lead reporter on the murder of Cicely Towers but due to his reporting (insinuating a cover-up), Eve decided to call Nadine and try to get her on the story instead. She offered Nadine an exclusive.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 26, 27, 31 **Since Nadine has seniority on the crime beat, she was in and he was out. Morse was angry.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 47, 48 *Morse showed up with Sherry from Channel 75 while Eve was examining Yvonne's body at the murder scene. He arrived at the scene ten minutes after Eve and said the tip he received, on his private line, came in at 12:30am.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 101, 103 *He said he found Kirski's body at approximately 11:15pm (May 31, 2058); after he reported it, he and Nadine went live and started broadcasting the information - they named her on camera.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 170, 171 **Eve took him to Interview on June 1st, 12:45am.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 174 He said the hood of the raincoat was over her face and he reached down to move it, then saw the blood and didn't touch her; he mentioned her eyes twice.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 175 **Eve realized later that no one saw Louise's face until Eve moved her hood.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 261 *A funky junkie said she saw a man get into a car the night Cicely Towers was murdered; the car had a shine to it - he wore a dark coat and carried a bright umbrella.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 243 *When Eve pulled her weapon on him, he shoved Nadine at her and ran; Eve pursued him and they fought. He got the upper-hand, was about to kill her when Roarke attacked and stopped him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 291-293, 295 YANNI *Roarke 'planted' a knife in Morse's throat at the end of Glory in Death "It's too bad Morse rolled on his knife. The PA's office would have loved to bring him to trial";Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 293, 295 Morse is then found to be competent to stand trial in Immortal in Death.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 146 References Morse, C.J. Morse, C.J. Morse, C.J. Morse, C.J. Morse, C.J.